wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' Wiggly Songtime! Show/Gallery
Gallery WigglySongtime!(Series2).png|Title card HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma introducing "Hot Potato" AnthonyandJefftheCook.jpg|Anthony and Jeff the Cook TheWigglesandJefftheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff HotPotato-2013.jpg|"Hot Potato" LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing JefftheCook.jpg|Jeff the Cook JefftheCookandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,JefftheCookandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain TheOtherWigglesandJefftheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Jeff TheMaleWigglesandJefftheCook.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff TheReplacementWigglesandJefftheCook.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Jeff Simon,EmmaandJefftheCook.jpg|Simon, Emma and Jeff JefftheCookandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma FruitSalad-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2013.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Jeff,AnthonyandAntonioField.png|Jeff, Antonio, and Anthony. SimonSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Simon singing EmmaSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Emma singing LachySingingFruitSalad.jpg|Lachy singing LachyandEmmainLiveStudio.png|''"So what bow should I wear today?"'' Emma(WiththeBowInHerHair)-LiveStudio.png|"Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma,LuciaandMariaField.png|Emma, Lucia and Maria LachyinWigglyShowtime.png|Lachy EmmaandtheAudience.jpg|Emma and the audience File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)3.png|Lachy and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)4.png|Emma and Simon File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)7.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)9.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)16.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)28.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)29.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)30.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)32.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)33.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)34.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)35.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)36.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)37.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)38.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)39.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)40.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)41.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)42.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)43.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2013)44.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)4.png|Anthony and Lachy File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)5.png|The Wiggles and Teddy File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)7.png|Emma and Simon File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)21.png|Teddy falling asleep File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)23.png|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)25.png|"Rock-a-bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)27.png|Antonio, Maria, Marie, and Lucia File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)28.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)29.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)30.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)31.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)32.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)33.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)34.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)35.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)36.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)37.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)38.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)39.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)40.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)41.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)42.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)43.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)44.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)45.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)46.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)47.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)48.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)49.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)50.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)51.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)52.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)53.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)54.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)55.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)56.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)57.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)58.png|"Teddy Bear has fallen asleep." File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)59.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)60.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)61.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)62.png|"Wake up, Teddy!" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)63.png|Teddy waking up File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)64.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)65.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)66.png|Teddy, Simon, and Emma File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(WigglySongtime!Show)67.png HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma talking about Henry the Octopus HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon talking about Wags the Dog HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy talking about Captain Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue4.jpg|Anthony talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur TheNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags AnthonyandLachyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles TheNewWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:SimonSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Wags File:TheMaleWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:Emma,Anthony,DorothyandWags.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Dorothy and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags EmmaandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyShowtime.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:SimonandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Simon and Wags File:Simon,Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Henry and Wags File:Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Emma, Henry and Wags File:Simon,EmmaandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Henry File:TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots File:Anthony,Lachy,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other New Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Wags and Captain File:Simon,Emma,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Emma, Wags and Captain EmmaandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.png|The Wiggle Friends HereComeOurFriends-2013.png|"Here Come Our Friends" LachyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggle Friends TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggle Friends GettingStrong-2013.jpg|"Getting Strong!" SimonandHenryinLiveStudio.jpg|Simon and Henry TheMaleWigglesinWigglySongtime.png|The Male Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglySongtime.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends SimonSingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Simon singing TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWigglySongtime.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group Simon,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Captain and Henry File:TheOtherNewWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends File:TheOtherNewWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Henry File:TheNewWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and The Male Wiggle Friends TheOtherNewWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and The Male Wiggle Friends AnthonyandHenryinWigglyShowtime.png|Henry on Anthony's legs. DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Dorothy FollowTheLeader-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Follow The Leader" Simon,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Emma and Dorothy AnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.png|Anthony Anthony,LachyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Dorothy FollowTheLeader-2013.jpg|"Follow The Leader" File:RompBompaStomp(2013)1.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2013)2.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)3.png|Lachy, Emma, Anthony, and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2013)4.png|Patrick Munoz File:RompBompaStomp-2013.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2013)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)7.png|Emma and Lachy File:RompBompaStomp(2013)8.png|Emma, Lachy, and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2013)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)10.jpg|Simon and Lachy File:RompBompaStomp(2013)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)19.jpg File:RompBompaStomp(2013)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)21.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)23.png|Simon File:RompBompaStomp(2013)24.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)25.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)26.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)28.jpg|Simon and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2013)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)32.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)33.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)37.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)39.png File:RompBompaStomp(2013)40.png TheNewWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2013.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" AnthonyandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.png|Anthony and Emma Lachy,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy, Wags and Captain LachyandWags.jpg|Lachy and Wags dancing CaptainandSimoninWigglyShowtime.png|Captain and Simon SimonPlayingCongas.jpg|Simon playing congas LaurenHannafordinLiveStudio.jpg|Lauren as monkey NickHutchinsoninLiveStudio.jpg|Nick as elephant TheMonkeyDance-2013Live.png|"The Monkey Dance" CaterinaMeteinLiveStudio.jpg|Caterina as elephant File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)1.png|Captain, Simon, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)3.png|The audience File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)4.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)5.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)6.png|Captain, Lauren, Lachy, Caterina, and Emma File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)7.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)8.png|Captain, Lauren, Lachy, Caterina, Emma, and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)9.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)10.png|Lauren, Anthony, Emma, Captain, and Caterina File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)11.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)12.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)13.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)14.png|Lauren, Simon, Emma, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)15.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)16.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)17.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, Lachy, and Emma File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)18.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)19.png|Captain and Simon File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)20.png|Anthony, Captain, Lauren, Emma, Caterina, and Lachy File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)21.png File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(2013)22.png|The Wiggles, Captain, Lauren, and Caterina FiveLittleDucks-2013LivePrologue.png|Simon introducing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|"Five Little Ducks" SimonSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Simon singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Captain Feathersword EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Emma playing the drums CaptainFeatherswordCryinginTheWiggles'WigglySongtime!Show.jpeg LachyPlayingKeytar.jpg|Lachy playing keytar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain SimonSays-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says". SimonSays.png|"Simon Says" SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing LachyandAnthony.png|Anthony and Lachy playing music TheNewAwakeWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Captain TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MariaandAntonioFieldinLiveStudio.jpg|Maria and Antonio Henry'sDance-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Henry's Dance" Henry,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Henry, Antonio and Maria Henry'sDance-2013Live.png|"Henry's Dance" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Henry and Emma EmmaandMariaField.jpg|Emma and Maria Field EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma EmmaandAntonioField.jpg|Emma and Antonio Field AnthonyandAntonioFieldinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Antonio AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar HenryandMariaField.jpg|Henry and Maria Field TheNewAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry LachyandHenryinLiveStudio.png|Lachy and Henry Simon,LachyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Henry SimonSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Simon HenryandAntonioField.jpg|Henry and Antonio Field MariaFieldinLiveStudio.jpg|Maria Field in fish costume Up,Down,TurnAround-2013.png|"Up, Down, Turn Around" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain TheAwakeWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jeff LachyandSimon.jpg|Lachy and Simon as field mice JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo.png|"Little Bunny Foo Foo" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmaasGoodFairy.jpg|Emma the Good Fairy TheOtherWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Jeff Lachy,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jeff Emma,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Jeff TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordasEvilGoon.jpg|Captain Feathersword as evil goon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Epilogue.jpg|''"Hare today, goon tomorrow!"'' Anthony,LachyandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Jeff DothePropeller!-LiveStudio.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" JeffFattPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Emma and Jeff JeffandSimoninTakingOff!Live.png|Jeff and Simon Simon,EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Emma and Captain Simon,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Emma and Jeff Anthony,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Captain LuciaFieldinLiveStudio.jpg|Lucia Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries